familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Darling Point, New South Wales
| area = | propval = $3,165,000 (2009) | stategov = Vaucluse | fedgov = Wentworth | near-nw = | near-n = Port Jackson | near-ne = | near-w = Elizabeth Bay | near-e = Double Bay | near-sw = Rushcutters Bay | near-s = Edgecliff | near-se = Woollahra | dist1 = 4 | dir1 = east | location1= Sydney CBD }} Darling Point is a harbourside, eastern suburb of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Darling Point is located 4 kilometres east of the Sydney central business district and is part of the local government area of Woollahra Council.Gregory's Sydney Street Directory, Gregory's Publishing Company, 2007 Darling Point is bounded by Sydney Harbour to the north, Double Bay to the east, Edgecliff to the south and Rushcutters Bay to the west. Darling Point is predominantly residential and is one of the most densely populated areas in Sydney. History The area was originally known variously as Eurambi, Yarranabbi, Yarrandabbi and Yaranabe by the local Aboriginal people. It was named Darling Point, in recognition of Elizabeth Darling, the wife of NSW Governor Ralph Darling. The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Compiled by Frances Pollen, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, Published in Australia ISBN 0-207-14495-8, page 79 During the Sydney 2000 Olympics, Darling Point hosted the sailing events. Transport Darling Point Road follows the ridge of the headland that is Darling Point. Mona Road and Greenoaks Avenue act as two other main access roads to the suburb. New Beach Road runs between the western boundary of the suburb and Rushcutters Bay Park. Darling Point ferry wharf provides access to Eastern Suburbs ferry services. Parks McKell Park was originally the site of the now-demolished Canonbury House, but is now a public park. Situated at the northern end of Darling Point Road, it has panoramic views of Sydney Harbour and is a popular location for picnics and weddings. It also provides access to Darling Point's ferry stop. 'The Drill Hall' forms part of the Sir David Martin Reserve and was previously part of the Royal Australian Navy base, HMAS Rushcutters. The Drill Hall is one of the oldest surviving Australian military buildings and was originally located on Bennelong Point, now the location of the Sydney Opera House. Churches Designed by Edmund Blacket in 1852, St Marks Anglican Church has become a popular wedding venue hosting such famous weddings as Elton John's first marriage and the fictional wedding in the film Muriel's Wedding. Landmarks Craigend Situated close to McKell Park, Craigend is a mansion constructed in the Moorish and Art Deco styles in 1935 including a pair of doors from an ancient mosque in Zanzibar and a traditional Japanese garden. In 1948, the property was acquired by the United States Government as the official residence of the Consul General. It has since returned to the private sector. In 1975 it served as the villain's lair in the Hong Kong/Australian co-produced movie The Man from Hong Kong. Carthona Built in 1841 for the Surveyor-General Sir Thomas Mitchell, Carthona is a magnificent harbourside sandstone mansion located at the end of Carthona Avenue. With its panoramic water views across Double Bay, to Point Piper, and north toward Manly, it is considered one of Sydney's most valuable properties. It is currently held by descendents of Philip Bushell, the famed tea merchant who died at the home in 1954. Image:CraigendIMG_1020.jpg|Craigend Image:East0035.jpg|Swifts, Darling Point Road Image:East0041.jpg|Lindsay, Carthona Avenue Image:East0029.jpg|Carthona, Carthona Avenue Image:Wiki0010.jpg|Bishopscourt, official residence of the Anglican Archbishop of Sydney Image:StMarksIMG_1093.jpg|St Marks Church Image:StMarksRectory.JPG|St Mark's Church Rectory Image:Cloncorrick.JPG|Cloncorrick, designed by John Horbury Hunt Heritage The following buildings are on the Register of the National Estate.The Heritage of Australia, Macmillan Company, 1981 * Cloncorrick, Annandale Street * Callooa and garden, Bennett Avenue * Lindesay, Carthona Avenue * Carthona, Carthona Avenue * Swifts, Darling Point Road * Bishopscourt, Greenoaks Avenue * Mona, Mona Road * Babworth House, Mount Adelaide Road Clubs The Cruising Yacht Club of Australia is situated near Rushcutters Bay Park and runs the annual Sydney to Hobart Yacht Race. Notable residents * Australian actress Nicole Kidman * Gough Whitlam * Ita Buttrose * Helen Reddy * Former New South Wales Court of Appeal judge, the Honourable Roderick Meagher References External links Category:Suburbs of Sydney